


Red War Interlude

by Tysis



Series: Destiny: Lore Fuckery [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Baby guardian gets big ouch, Family, Gen, Snippet, So Cabal are romanesque, know what romans valued?, my heart got big ouch thinking about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tysis/pseuds/Tysis
Summary: Ghaul wishes to study these inferior beings. It just so happens that he found one in the wreckage of a crashed jump ship but why is the Speaker looking so anxious?





	Red War Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a random snippet I wrote on break, and while I have been ignoring D2 canon, Red War is fantastic for dealing with any excess angst I'm working through.

A guardian lay on the deck, curled around its spark. This pathetic creature. This, crawling, begging, down in the dirt filthy mongrel was the Travelers chosen? Ghaul prodded it with a boot, looking for anything redeemable.

“Why does it cling to the metal eye?” He wondered aloud. “To this scrap of the traveler. The light has already left it so why… Speaker.”

“The first thing… they see.” The Speaker’s voice was jagged, hoarse from screaming. 

Ghaul turned to him slowly, giving the Speaker precious time. Elaborate, or electrocute. 100,000 volts, 2-minute intervals, but not him this time. No, there was a much better way to coax the masked fool as Ghaul had already tested. It would be the guardian who bore the brunt of the Speaker’s reluctance.

The Speaker visibly hesitated, head swaying to the side. Ghaul raised the trigger, thumb balanced over the switch. 

“Choose,” He commanded.

The Speaker teetered as if debating with himself. His voice was mere murmur against the roar of engines and the booming of cannons in the background. “Guardians are born, born again in the light of the Traveler. That one,” He nodded towards the recumbent form, “Is… new.” 

Ghaul narrowed his eyes. Striding forward, he gripped the Speakers mask with one massive hand. “Another one of your cryptic sayings? Speak plainly, or risk your life.”

The speaker hesitated again and Ghaul abruptly changed tracks. 

“If you will not tell me, I will get the information another way.” He tightened his grip on the metal and the Speaker tried to pull away, yanking at his bonds and twisting his head this way and that in denial of Ghaul’s words. Ghaul merely leaned in close. “It will be a painful way,” He whispered, “I will string it up as I have you, bind its legs and arms so it cannot flee, I will set fire to its bones until it is crying, screaming for you to save it, for the Traveler to wake and free it but you won’t and the Traveler won’t and it will live forever knowing only the pain I give it and-”

“ _ A child! _ ” The Speaker finally cried. Great tremors wracked his body as he finally,  _ finally _ , gave up and slumped in his bonds. “Please, they’re only a child.” 

Ghaul blinked, taken aback. An icy feeling crept down his spine. "A what?" He asked flatly.

"A child." The Speaker repeated. "The Ghosts are the first things they see when they wake up, they don't know anything else, they don't know anything. Not who they are, not what happened and they. They must have just woken up. Please, they have no stake in your war, they don't even know who you are. Please just let them go, I'll tell you anything."


End file.
